hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog
This page contains past changes/updates to Hypixel SkyBlock July 2nd 2019 Forum Thread Fishing Update Fishing is relaxing, but sometimes too relaxing. '' '''Sea Creatures' There is a lot to explain, too much! Instead we will give you some bullet points: * Players now have a chance to catch monsters while fishing, tons of monsters. * In your Skill Menu you'll now find the Sea Creature Guide. * The higher your Fishing Level, the crazier they get. * Fishing Exp is now 4x higher. 4 times! * You can fish Sea Creatures on your island, but the rates are higher in public islands. * There are 3 new Collections (Lily Pads, Sponge, Ink Sacs). * All new Collections have 9 Rewards. * Most current Fishing Collections have new rewards. * You can use Bait to increase your fishing speed and catch some Sea Creatures. * There is a new Fishing Minion. * Treasure loot changed. * That's it, now fish! Achievements * Added 51 new Challenge Achievements. * Added 9 Tiered Achievements (so 45 unique ones). * Explorer - Discover all Areas on the main island * Master Enchanter - Enchant something using 64 levels * Into the Deep - Reach the obsidian sanctuary in the Deep Caverns * Your adventure begins... - Travel to hub from your island * Lost Soul - Find a fairy soul * Quest complete! - Complete the Villager Quest * Arcadia - Place 5 unique Islands on your private world * Combined efforts - Start a coop * The Flint Bros! - Find both Pat and Rick * Promise Fulfilled - Max out a promising tool * A Challenging Climb - Scale the Spider's Den * Soul Hunter - Find 20 fairy souls * Production Expanded - Unlock a new minion slot * Mass Production - Craft a level XI minion * I knew it! - ?????? * Your Big break - Survive an entire SkyBlock year without dying * Happy New Year - Obtain a New Year's Cake from the Baker * Expensive Brew - Brew a Tier VIII Potion * Worth it - Spend more than 200 levels on a single Sword enchantment * Supreme Farmer - Wear a full set of Farm Armor * Welcome to my Factory - Place a Farm Crystal * Brain Power - Drink an Adrenaline Potion * Spiky - Craft a Thorns 3 book * Gottagofast - Wear the full Speedster Armor * King of the chickens - Obtain the Feather Artifact * This is fair - Kill a pig using the Pigman Sword * Time to go on vacation - Upgrade a minion with the Super Compactor 3000 * Super Fuel - Upgrade a minion with the Enchated Lava Bucket * Advanced Transportation - Sell an item using the Enchanted Hopper * The One Bottle - Craft a Titanic experience bottle * Precious Minerals - Wear a full set of Emerald Armor * Accessories Galore - Unlock the final Talisman Bag upgrade * More Space - Expand a minion using the Minion Expander * Deep Storage - Unlock the level 3 Enderchest Upgrade * Overkill - Drink a Critical 3 Potion * No Enchants Needed - Drink a Burning Potion * It Never Ends - Kill a zombie using the zombie sword * Three Birds, One Arrow - Kill 3 monsters with one shot from Runaans Bow * Higher Than a Rabbit - Wear the Spider Boots * Death From Above - Kill a mob using the damage from the leaping sword ability * Hsssss - Wear the Creeper Pants * Second Chance - Consume the Saving Grace * Flamin Hot - Consume 200 Magma Creams using the Magma Bow * Time To Start Fishing - Place the Pond Island * King Of The Sea - Wear the Guardian Chestplate * Bigger Storage Is Seeded - Place a Large Storage Chest * I Am Groot - Wear a set of Growth Armor with a Bonus 100 hp * A good spider is a dead spider - Kill the Broodmother * Cute Little Cube - Kill the Magma Boss * ??? - ?????? * ??? - ?????? Redstone Testing We are starting to implement Redstone but very slowly, with more testing we will implement more features. * Pistons are disabled (they can break many things still). * Minecarts are limited to 3 on the entire island, for performance reasons. * You now have a Redstone Meter in your scoreboard when using Redstone. * If you reach 100%, Redstone will be disabled on your island for 10 seconds. * If everything goes well, we will add more Redstone features in the next updates. General Changes * Skills how have rewards for levels 26 to 50. (Some players already reached lvl 25!) * There is now a mysterious NPC that appears at a mysterious time at a mysterious place for a mysterious event. * Enchanted Iron efficient recipe got fixed. * Magma Armor bonus got fixed, again. * PIG+ rank now works in SkyBlock. * The Guide is now Jerry. * You can’t get rid of Jerry because there is always another Jerry to replace him * Jerry can give you an egg to place Jerry somewhere else * Jerry will now give you updates on SkyBlock patches and eventual deliveries * Jerry can change the biome of your island if you give him Biome sticks * Auto Smelter now works with Cactus -> Cactus Green Dye Bug Fixes * Fixed Auto Smelter not working for ores placed in Storage chests * Fixed some cases of sugar cane growing on the Mushroom Desert island without the bottom piece * Fixed some cases of Storage chests becoming normal chests * Fixed the ideal layout menu for Ghast minion showing wrong radius * Fixed enchanted iron and enchanted eye of ender not having the new easier recipe * Fixed dead Witches coming back to life * Fixed Launch Pad particles showing across worlds * Fixed the Slime Hat * Fixed being able to place down enchanted redstone * Fixed some sponge blocks in the hub island * Fixed the Super Compactor using too many bones to craft enchanted bones * Fixed some more exploits June 29th 2019 Changelog Forum Thread General Changes * Added a limit to how far you can fly away from your island with the Magical Mushroom Soup. * Buffed Protection enchanted defense from 2 to 3. * Buffed the spawn rate of Coal throughout the Coal Mine on the hub. * Buffed the spawn rate of animals on both farming islands. * Added shapeless recipes for enchanted items to make them easier to craft. * Reduced the value of Cactus from 3 Coins to 1 Coin. * The destination hologram on private island portals can now be clicked to remove the portal's portal blocks, allowing for easy removal of the portals. * Potion effects will now override if the new potion effect is better. Bug Fixes * Fixed Compactors not working with the Clay Minions. * Fixed the Cocoa Minion getting mad when you place down a Storage Chest. * Fixed the tutorial trade not allowing you to complete the trade. * Improved the Coliseum region so you can't hit people that are outside. * Fixed being able to pearl into and out of the pvp area. * Fixed 2 melons overlapping with the wheat field on the second farming island, causing them to regrow a lot faster. * Fixed the knockback resistance from the Slime Hat not being applied when you join a server. * Fixed Enchanted Redstone being placeable. * Fixed crystals spawning on the corner of the block when you place them. * Fixed the Mine Affinity Talisman not working in the Deep Caverns' rooms. * Fixed Blazes being able to spawn on the window ledge outside the room on the Blazing Fortress. * Fixed the Ender Bow being able to duplicate Ender Pearls. * Fixed a glitch where you could sell the Quiver Arrow to shops. * Fixed shift clicking in the crafting grid with a full inventory sometimes using up more resources than you can fit in your inventory. * Fixed the Aspect of the End sword sometimes giving speed forever. * Fixed a bug where the Enderchest upgrade wasn't being given. All players should now have the correct size of enderchest. * Fixed a bug where clicking on a menu button with an item on your cursor could delete that item. June 26th 2019 Forum Thread Changelog Deliveries The Guide in everyone’s private island will now host deliveries when applicable. A message will flash above the guide’s name letting you know he has deliveries available (very reminiscent of the lobbies’ delivery man). Note that with the release of this system, we will use the new system to return any items lost by the minions bug that was briefly introduced (and fixed) last Monday. We apologize for the inconvenience this issue has caused. General Changes * The Personal Banker will now count down, rather than counting up * Backpacks will now keep their items upon upgrading * Enchanted Sugar is now crafted using Sugar Cane * Minion Improvements ** Moved the “Pickup Minion” button to the right to prevent accidental clicking ** Added a “Collect All” button to pickup all the items the minion has stored including items in storage chests ** Minions can now be upgraded via the next tier menu without picking up the minion. It will also say how many items are required and how many you are missing. * Changed Thorns from 10% damage to 3% damage per level. * Changed Giant Killer to now add +0.5% extra damage for each extra %HP the enemy has above your own. * Enchanted Redstone Block can now be used as a brewing ingredient to increase a potion’s duration to 40m. * Added /breakportal to toggle breaking portals with water buckets as a temporary solution * New set bonus for the Golem Armor ** Gain Absorption II for 20 seconds after killing an enemy * Added some of the “coming soon” items. ** Added 7 craftable portals ** Added the Jungle Axe ** Added the Prismarine Bow ** Added the Slime Bow ** Added the Launch Pad ** Added the Day Saver and Night Saver ** Added the Solar Panel ** Added Magic Mushroom Soup ** Added Fish Hat ** Added Pufferfish Hat Bug Fixes * Fixed some more performance issues * Fixed several block-update related collection exploits, including the string/redstone+water exploit * Fixed regeneration effect being broken at higher levels. It now accurately regens the amount in the description. * Fixed Wither effect not showing in tab * Fixed item pickup animation not displaying. * Added some missing death messages for drowning, suffocation, cactus and wither effect deaths. * Fixed death messages not displaying name of special mob types. * Fixed being on fire when respawning after dying in lava * Fixed being able to pick up Fairy Souls with hoppers * Fixed being unable to purchase acacia leaves, long grass, and ferns in the Trade menu * Fixed Felix’s dialogue telling the wrong collection for Ender Chest upgrades * Fixed not being able to sell Wood Slabs in shops * Added missing furnace recipes for Chiselled Stone Brick, Sponge, and Smooth Sandstone * Fixed not being able to apply Bane of Arthropods enchanted books to swords in anvils * Fixed incorrect grammar when handling single coin values in the bank * Fixed ice from Frost Walker not always counting towards collections * Fixed crystals immediately growing crops when placed down * Fixed chests and furnaces having white or server-side translated names when not required * Fixed Diamond Blocks not counting towards collections * Fixed being able to use duration-extending ingredients on instant potions * Fixed Harvesting enchantment not working with nether warts * Fixed cactus damage not respecting defense * Fixed an issue where players who collected Fairy Soul skulls or Coin skulls could no longer open their inventories. * Fixed an issue with brewing where adding gunpowder (splash potion) followed by Redstone (extended duration) wouldn’t halve the duration. * Fixed Magical Mushroom Soup working in lobbies * Fixed an issue where minions with fuel would lose their upgrades and storage chests * Fixed the full set bonus of the Magma Armor set June 20th 2019 Changelog Forum Thread General Changes * Tweaked the Lure enchantment to affect the maximum time it takes to catch an item. * Improved Smelting Touch to work on sand (glass), logs (charcoal), cacti (cactus green dye), cobblestone (stone), netherrack (nether brick item), and clay balls (clay bricks). * Nerfed sell price of Silk Touch and Growth enchantments in half Bug Fixes * Fixed Armor Stands having the name “null” * Fixed the Blacksmith not having anything to say during the “Collect 10 coal” objective * Fixed an unbreakable mushroom block in the Mushroom Desert island * Fixed the profile viewer showing some items in the other user’s language * Fixed some potions not having a “COMMON” tag * Fixed some bugs with hoppers * Fixed an issue with the Talisman Bag * Fixed being able to go over the Hype limit (this applies to all Prototype games) * Fixed some parts of the Blazing Fortress island being snowy biomes * Fixed being able to get stuck in the fires in front of the Colosseum * Fixed a few recipe errors * Fixed a typo in the description of the Medium Storage item * Fixed Collection contribution no longer being displayed when it’s maxed * Fixed a crafting table icon being shown on recipes that require a furnace * Fixed Water Bottles having the name “null” when purchased from the Alchemist * Fixed the Event Master skin * Fixed the Rookie Hoe working on player-placed crops * Fixed Lure enchantment not working. * Fixed all fished music discs being called "13" in the chat message * Fixed ore minions being unable to place blocks in flowing water * Fixed Slimes that drowned dropping Slime Balls with incorrect lore * Fixed the quiver arrow something being stuck in your inventory * Fixed rarely losing items upon failed auction setup * Fixed wood and door price balancing * Fixed the dark oak door recipe giving an oak door * Fixed phantom Bartender dialogue * Fixed Frost Walker causing block updates on ladders and such * Fixed Frost Walker turning non-source water blocks into source water blocks * Fixed Promising Shovel not counting blocks broken and gaining Efficiency * Fixed placing water in portals (and destroying them) on private worlds * Fixed “Unknown Command” when clicking Fairy Soul text * Fixed sleeping on your private island causing time to temporarily switch to day * Fixed being unable to sell lapis lazuli blocks and ore * Fixed some brown mushroom stems dropping red mushrooms in the Mushroom Desert * Fixed name of Iron Bars Armor and Weapons Balancing Changes Forum Thread Armor Changes Growth Enchantment: ' Growth V: 100 Health → 75 Health (only nerf, but needed!) '''Hardened Diamond: ' Helmet: 40 Defense → 60 Defense Chestplate: 80 Defense → 120 Defense Leggings: 60 Defense → 95 Defense Boots: 35 Defense → 55 Defense '''Speedster Armor: Helmet: 50 Defense → 70 Defense Chestplate: 100 Defense → 120 Defense Leggings: 75 Defense → 95 Defense Boots: 45 Defense → 65 Defense Blaze Armor: Every armor piece now gets +5 Strength Zombie Armor: Chestplate: 100 Health → 200 Health Leggings: 50 Health → 160 Health Boots: 50 Health → 120 Health Pumpkin Armor: ''' Helmet: 5 Health/Defense → 8 Health/Defense Chestplate: 10 Health/Defense → 14 Health/Defense Leggings: 5 Health → 10 Health Boots: 5 Health/Defense → 8 Health/Defense '''Farm Suit: Helmet: 5 Defense → 15 Defense Chestplate: 15 Defense → 40 Defense Leggings: 10 Defense → 30 Defense Boots: 5 Defense → 15 Defense Farm Armor: Every armor piece gets +20 health. Leaflet Armor Every armor piece gets +5 extra health. Magma Armor: Helmet: 10 Defense → 15 Defense Chestplate: 20 Defense → 30 Defense Leggings: 15 Defense → 25 Defense Boots: 10 Defense → 15 Defense Weapon Changes Leaping Sword 50 Damage → 150 Damage 40 Strength → 100 Strength RARE → EPIC Ender Bow 40 Damage → 50 Damage Cooldown: 60 Seconds → 45 Seconds Savanna Bow 40 Damage → 50 Damage Golem Sword 60 Damage → 80 Damage 0 Strength → 125 Strength 0 Defense → 25 Defense Zombie Sword 50 Damage → 100 Damage 30 Strength → 50 Strength 0 Intelligence → 50 Intelligence Explosive Bow 0 Strength → 20 Strength Aspect Of The End 80 Damage → 100 Damage 50 Strength → 100 Strength June 17th 2019 Forum Thread General Changes * Increased spawn rate of Sugar Cane on the Mushroom Desert biome * Changed the Taiga Biome Stick to use the snow_taiga biome which allows ice to form * Added /cchat as an alias to /coopchat * Fishing rods now deal damage similar to normal Minecraft Bug Fixes * Fixed more exploits, thanks again to people who reported them! * Disabled being able to light nether portals to prevent stuck portal blocks * Fixed an exploit to crash worlds with the Frost Walker enchantment * Fixed item frames and paintings disappearing upon switching worlds * Fixed some cases of resources not respawning * Fixed the Lazy Miner’s pickaxe being invisible once one player in the server claimed it * Fixed losing items held in your cursor and clicking to pickup a minion * Fix 2+ tall Sugar Cane only dropping 1 item * Fixed Frost Walker ice not disappearing if you leave the world * Fixed Slimes being able to hit you after they’ve died * Fixed the Ice Minion not working * Fixed Nether Brick/Netherrack price balancing * Changed or added all 1.8 recipes including fences, slime blocks, etc. * Fixed minions sometimes not recognizing minion storage units * Fixed for a short time being unable to craft tools * Fixed minions complaining about ideal layout when a storage unit was next to them * Fixed a leftover debug message (ayy lmao) * Fixed Spruce Slab recipe giving Birch Slabs and vice versa * Fixed an issue with blocks placed by minions not giving skill XP and collection progress * Fixed the clay minion from becoming full from just 8 clay * Fixed being able to move your Skyblock Menu while inside a crafting menu * Fixed the skeleton minion becoming full from just 1 bone * Fixed Enchanted Golden Apple being labelled as common * Fixed the PvP area extending one block outside the gate of the Colosseum * Fixed being able to claim the New Year’s Cake more than once * Fixed minion storage chests sometimes not working while offline * Fixed using Silk Touch on mushroom blocks resulting in a block named “null” * Fixed the name of the Enchantment Table item being “Enchantement Table” * Fixed being able to duplicate the Skyblock Menu and removed any existing duplicates * Fixed taking fall damage when landing on slime blocks * Fixed being able to take barrier items out of the anvil menu * Fixed fishing rods being able to hit other players in the hub * Fixed breaking ores with silk touch giving experience orbs * Fixed cactus item still dropping when a minion chest is invalidly placed next to it June 13th 2019 Forum Thread General Changes * Opened game to all players (including non-ranked) * Minion Slot Unlock Buffs ** You now need 5 Unique minions to unlock the 6th slot (instead of 10) ** You now need 10 extra unique minions to unlock the 7th slot (15 total, instead of 25) ** You now need 15 extra unique minions to unlock the 8th slot (30 total, instead of 50) ** You now need 20 extra unique minions to unlock the 9th slot (50 total, instead of 75) ** After 75, you will gain +1 Slot every 25 unique minions, until you reach the cap: 20 ** The maximum island cap is now 20. * Added Common rarity tag * Taiga Biome Stick now changes biome to Cold Taiga instead of Taiga Bug Fixes * Fixed several exploits (thanks to those who reported them!) * Fixed chests becoming unbreakable and losing their items * Fixed being able to place minions in the hub by shift-clicking on crafting tables * Fixed ender chest getting reset when a server restarts * Fixed selling price of cookies * Fixed gold price from the Gold Forager * Fixed being able to use splash potions on other players in the hub * Fixed being able to die multiple times at once * Fixed some unreachable Fairy Souls * Fixed clickable crafting recipes in the chat * Fixed a broken color code in a string * Fixed a hole that you could get stuck in * Fixed price balancing for the Undead Sword * Fixed a variety of issues with joining and warping to islands * Fixed ores sometimes not respawning on the mining islands * Fixed Hub Selector sometimes showing no hubs * Added barriers to the elevator shaft on the Deep Caverns island * Fixed some recipes that shouldn’t have been unlocked * Fixed the “Close” button in the crafting table not doing anything * Fixed scoreboard disappearing in the hub and tab being unformatted * Fixed co-op sync issues when a player is added through /coopadd * Possibly fix items in menus getting lost when you get moved to another server * Fixed losing inventory when dying to lava or fall damage June 11th 2019 SkyBlock is released Forum Thread